You Can Call Me Dork
by Fierymairy
Summary: (This is a kevedd story) Kevin fights with himself over Doubl D, and nearly kills him. But will there be a happer ending. Warning: bad language, violence, and smut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: LEAVE ME THE F**K ALONE

It's Doubl D's junior year and summer is just around the corner, 4 day to be exact. Althoe he liked school, he couldn't wait for summer and the blue sky, the cool water for swimming, and the 4th of July fireworks. He make his own and the kid's in the cul-da-sak really enjoys them. Kevin his long time bully even congratulated him last year on a grate show. That's when he realized he had a crush on the redhead teen. Eddy and Ed, his childhood friends knows of his sexuality and that he has a crush on Kevin. Even though Eddy hates Kevin in every since of the word, he still loves his "suck head" friend.

Kevin:

"Nat what the hell is wrong with me" Kevin puts is hands behind his head and leans back on the bleachers. Nat still has the biggest grin on his face, that is really annoying Kevin. He looks away and stairs at some birds passing by 'i bet Doubl D can tell me what each birds name is'.

"Well man, you know me..I like ass, I don't care from which sides it comes from" Nat makes a quezing gesture with his hands and laughs at the blush that spreads to Kevin's ears.

Kevin slaps Nat in the back of the head "I didn't tell you this shit for your amusement, I need help you ass". Kevin has just told his best friend that he thinks about Doubl D a lot. Not like a dork as he usually did, but like in very prurient ways. Kevin would wake up with a erection and sticky boxer's, after a wet dream of the beani wearing dork.

Flashback

It happen 6 weeks ago after geting dumped for the 5th time that year. He didn't care and just stoud aside and watched his x-grilfriend walk away. But in his gut there was something missing. Down the hall the three Ed's were walking his way. Kevin immediately field with rage, remembering that days earlier events. Eddy kicked over Kevin bike after he nearly it him on his way into school. Kevin charges Eddy and throws him agents the lockers and raised his fist to hit him as hard as he can. Right then a slender gentol hand was placed on Kevin's shoulder. "K-kevin is there s-some kind of agreement we can come to, s-so you won't h-hurt my dear friend". Doubl D feels like he just started a war. His heart is pounding with fear and longing, being this close to Kevin. Kevin turns around shoving Doulb D hand way and placeing his hands on his caler.

"Like what dork" Kevin eyes looking over the scared boy. For some reason, he's brain told he to memorize every inch of his face. The way his blue eyes shined, the way he tryed to hide his fear with his smile, and the gap in the frunt of his teeth 'that damn gap'.

"Well, finals are approaching soon and I can t-tutor you" Doubl D's eye are watching Kevin's face, awaiting his answer. Doubl D kept smilling to hide his fear, that gap tooth smile that caught Kevin's eyes. With out thinking Kevin agrees by nodding his head to Double D's terms and let's him go. The Ed's are shocked that Kevin agreed so easily. "Ok, Then would you be more comfortable at your house or mine" Doubl D's smile was now one of joy and bigger.

Feeling confused, Kevin pushed him causing him to fall to the floor and walked away while yelling over his shoulder "I'll be at you're house at 5:30". 'damn, damn, damn that dork'

School ended at 3:00, so Doulb D rushed home. He wanted to get things ready and take a shawer befor Kevin shows up. He's a little nervous, because he has a crush on the redheaded boy and he doesn't know if he's able to control himself. He doesn't want to let on about his feeling and risk being Kevin's personal punching bag for the rest of his life. But for know he's just going to get thing ready, snacks, drinks, and making sure the house is clean top to bottom. The house is really always clean, but he's such a neat freak and cleans it twice. Doubl D looks at the clock and it's only 4:13, he decides that the house is clean and heads to the shawer. In the middle of his shawer he hears that someone is knocking at the door "it must be Ed or Eddy, come to see if I'm ready". Thinking it was his friends, he just raps a towel around his waist, throw his hat on and head down stairs. When Doulb D gets down stairs the knock at the door is louder. Ed would do that some times and it irritates every fiber of Doubl D body. With out thinking, he swings the door open and yelles at who ever it is on the other side "stop beating on my door, thank you!"

"Doubl Dork" Kevin was standing there confused, looking at the half naked boy. His face a deep scarlett and eyes wide.

Double D's face turns red and tries to hide himself behind the door. "K-kevin I-I'm sorry I thought y-you were Ed, he usually beats my door like that" Doulb D tryed to give Kevin the best smile he could, but inside he was screaming. In Kevin's mined he was thinking about Doubl D's wet body under him and initially made him mad.

Kevin grad Edd by the throat "don't ever fucking come near me again" and tossed him to the floor. As Kevin walks away, Edd closes the door with is foot and just layed there in defeat.

Flashback over

Nat pats Kevin on the back "wall maby you want think like that this summer, when you get a nother girlfriend".

Kevin shakes Nat's hand off "I already dated every girl in Peach Creek, I'm done man". Kevin leand forward rubing his face, not knowing what to do with himself anymore. It's just so confusing for Kevin, wanting someing he can't have.

Nathan can since the distress his friend was in over the situation "Look Kev, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with a ass that fine". Kevin raised a fist and Nat put up his hands in defense "and , and a guy that sweet, smart, and polite. You know if it wasn't for having a dick and no boobs, he'll make a beautiful girl. But no, his a sexy nerdy boy and there's nothing wrong with likeing him". Nat just staird, seeing Kevin process the information. But whatever Kevin was thinking he kept to his self. Leaveing Nat to think Kevin needed a little push "Well since your done dating...I'm going to take a swing at Doulb Delicious" Nat leaned back and made a quezing gesture again. Kevin punches Nat hard in the arm and walks away, leaving him holding his arm in pain and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chater 2: MY HERO

It's been a long day for the Ed's tried and failed attempts at a quick buck, scamming isn't as easy as it use to be. Doble D is especially tired and hot from all the hard work that he put into the gidgets and gadgets. Eddie's wide range imagination, was something Doubl D couldn't say no to. After another failed attempts to make Eddy some easy money, he was done for the day. Double D was sweating from the heat of the summer sun and decided to go for a swim in the nearby creek. Usually he would not go for such a plunge, unless he know that the water was sanitary. But this is a spot where he had been pushed, dunked, and nearly drowned during so many of Eddy's careless sceams, so he didn't care anymore. He didn't really know how to swim, so he was just going to wade in the shalow end at the bank. Eddy and Ed had already hurried off to the junkyard, to find some other useless junk to use for tomorrow's shortcuts to some quick cash.

Now near the 3 foot short cliff and 6 foot deep, cool waters waited for Doulb D's sweat soaked body. He heard a terrifying familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey double dork, how's the water?" it was Kevin, asking him in a harsh gaspy voices. Probably from the heat and it clearly looks like he's been working.

Double D turned to face the hot, sweaty ginger boy. His white shirt clinging to his cut 17 years old body. His green hoody draped over is shoulder and his senator red cap tilted further back more then usual, so the bill would keep the scorching sun off his tinder neck.

"S-Salutations K-Kevin, I have not yet tested the water, but I will tell you soon after I do. That is of course, if you want to do so yourself?" Doulb D smilled his gap tooth smile to hide the fear that's growing inside him.

Kevin approaching the awkward 16 year old teen, looking him over in surprise that he hasn't yet rain away. Kevin gets closer, staring at Doulb D in his cleanging orange shirt and seeing what little of him there is. Kevin's gut twisted, at exactly what little there is and he wanted it all. As Kevin gets closer, he can see the fear in Doulb D's face trying to hide it behind that gap tooth grin. Kevin smirks when he see the boys gap tooth smile.'Damn he's adorable' Kevin thin stoped in his tracks, wondering why in the hell he just thought that. Enraged with this sudden thought and now standing infrunt of the trembling boy, yale's "is the water cold or not!". Kevin didn't now what to say, he was just angry for reasons he's not aware of. Doubl D's confused and scared, then shoved into the awaiting waters bellow. 'Why the hell did I think that, why does he make me think like that, damn it...it's his fault'. Kevin is waiting for him to resurfaces, suddenly regretting the harshness of his transgression.

But thin is rushed with the feeling of absolute fear, Edd has yet to resurfaced. Kevin is now freakin out inside, but trying to keep a calm head about him and dives in. Swimming neerly to the bottom finds and grabs the unconscious boys shit, bragging him to the nearest bank.

Kevin then starts CPR. A useful way to save a life in the moment, if needed. He had to learn it, if he wanted to play any sports. He even remembers think he would never have to use it, because he will never be in a situation that calls for it. So in the back of his mind, he is gratfull for being frosted to take that class. Kevin pinches the unconscious Doulb D's nose and raps is lips around Edds, filling is chest with air and starts compressions. 'His lips are so soft, come on Kevin pay attention, save him, DAMN IT SAVE HIM' With one frantic and precise push on the frale chest, Edd caulphs up the water he had inhaled.

"Dork I'm so sorry...I didn't know you couldn't swim, I never meant for this to happen!" Kevin said, still shaking from the fear and rush of adrealilan pumping thogh his vanes. Scooping the small Edd into his arms and Doulb D is confuse from the terrified look on the ginger face. He's not really registering anything about what happened at the moment.

"Dork please forgive me, please" Kevin pleaded with him, rocking back and forth. Realization dawn on Doulb D and is still unreaspneve from what just transpired 'that was it, my life seized to exist'. Kevin was thinking of all the thing that Doubl D did throw thier childhood. He thought of all the times Edd made him laugh and the times he made him feel smart. An the time he helped get Eddy back for the giant needle thing. All the time when he'll beat the Ed's up, he'll always go easy on the gap tooth boy. But what really gat him, is how he would protect him from the other bullies. Kevin claimed the smart dork as his own personal punching bag, but never really bone anything for a long time. 'That must mean something right' Kevin then relized his feeling for the dorky boy whom he tormented over the year. Thinking of what he just done and thinking of what life would be like without him in it, sparked a light in him. He was able to calm himself down, still raped around the silent wide eye boy. Who was just stairing in to spaic. He then explained his feeling for him, not even care wether the stun boy felt the same or if he could even hear him, he just need to get it off his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Dork and for nerly killing you. But every time I see you, you give me this feeling that I can't explained. I find myself in this weird situation where I don't know wether to beat the shit out of you or I don't know, because every time I see that gaped tooth smils of your, wether its for me or not, I get this butterflay sensation in my stomach. Then I saw you standing there with your shirt plastered to your body and that little smile that drives me crazy, trying to hide your fear, I thought" these are words he never would have guessed would come from his mouth, meant for his dorky neighbor "I thought you wear so adorable looking, with that one of a kinde smile, my heart skips a beat. But then I was so angry because I didn't understand. I under staind now, I really do. Please say something..love me..hate me..anything". Kevin had just pored his heart out and being the football and baseball captain, he's forces to hold all emotions in and lock them away. He's was meant to be strong and he was told emotions make you weak. So this is new for him, something that he has have never bone, even with his former girl friend Nazz.

Just then he felt the silent boy take a beep breath and then release. Doulb D looked up at Kevin's emerald green eyes and smiled. Kevin now calm and looking into the blues eyes that can only be compared to the summer sky and leans down with relief, kisses Doubl D's forehead. Then looks at him then looks down and passionately kisses the soft pick of Doubl D's lips.

Doulb D pulled away, staring in to Kevin's green eyes "I know how you feel, I have felt the same way for some time now and when I look at you it's mostly fear" Edd said with a mocking giggle and a small smile "but it's longing to Kevin. After what happen between use, I thought I'll never get the chains to see or talk to you again" Kevin's face turns a brite red "but I never would have thought you would feel the same way" Edd finished, then Kevin once more ask Edd, pulling him tighter in his arms and lays his chin on Edd's head, hugging him not wanting to let go

"Dor- I mean Edward please can you ever forgive my stupidity, I promos it will never happen again". Kevin was still sad at the fact that he almost killed Doubl D.

Doulb D can hear the sincerity and sadness in his voice, pulling Kevin's ear closer and in a soft tone he spoke "for one, you are not stuped...this was just a accidental misunderstanding and you had no intention of harming me, that I understand. Plus your my hero, so yes I accept your apology" Edd poised for a moment and looked down, because what he was about to say was embarrassing him "and if you still feel the same later I promos I will too and I don't mined it if you and only you call me drok".

Kevin puts a finger under Edds lowered chin and pulls him face to face, with a determined smirk Kevin leans in to whisper in Edds ear "Dork will you be mine and only mine"? Doulb D smile grew ear to ear and Kevin then relized that Edd was not wearing his hat. That it must have fallen off in the creek, Kevin's face turns red as he look at the wet raven black hair that fall to the sides of Doulb D face and wondered 'why in hell would he hide this frome the would'. Then he sow it, a scare coming frome is hair line and right were the hat would have begane. Kevin then inquired about the scare, Edd's face goes cold. He realizes that he is nolonger wearing his black beanie and frantically searching for his last hat"where is it, where is it, where is it, I need my hat...I need it". Kevin then thoght to himself agane 'damn he's adorable' as Doulb D strowls the creek baink looking for his hat. Kevin gat a sly smile "you know your cute when you get fluttered".

'You what to play Kevin, I can play the game too' Doubl D stoped to look at kevin, with one hand on his hip and a mischievous smile "you know, if you help me fine it, I'll give you a nother kiss". Kevin jumped up and was looking more frantically then Doubl D, 'DAMN THOES TIMTING LIPS'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3: PUMPKIN

It's been three mounths sents the drowning incident and thing are going grate. Doulb D's life at school has gotten a lot better, now that Kevin proteks him rather than bullying him and still keeping up his image of alfamale. Kevin doesn't mined clobbering anyone that lays a finger on his dork. Doulb D finds Kevin's jealousy and overprotectiveness cute, but also a inconvenience when his friend want to hang out some time. Eddy uses his hands more than his mouth when he wants to butty up to Doulb D and pressuring him into helping with his sceams. Kevin doesn't like Eddy to begin with and certainly doesn't like it when he rapes his arm around his Dork. So Kevin and Eddy are alway at each others throats. Doulb D knows at some point their going to fight and then make him chouse between them. That is a predicament that he is trying to avoid all togather.

Later that day, Kevin was angry and paising around Doubl D's room. Yelling about Eddy always tuching and making Doulb D do thing that he doesn't want to do. Doulb D just shrugs and go back to reading his book, trying desperately not to cry. He hats it when Kevin is angry with him. It make him feel like he's a bad person and that he deserves it. But that's not true, it's just comes from year and year of insecurity. But with every shrug, Kevin just gets more and more irritated.

"Why can't you stand up to him dork. Do you like geting told what to do and pushed around by him. Is that it, does that shit get you off or somethin". Kevin sujested and with out hesitation Doulb D stoud up and slapped Kevin so hard that it staing is hand. Doulb D's face was red with anger and then white with fear. Kevin just stood there looking at him with a stare that a murderer would have. He didn't knowing wether to beat the hell out of him, be proud of him for stainding up for himself, or through Edd on the bed and scrow the shit out of him.

Doulb D is just standing there in horror, not know what Kevin was thinking or what was about to happen. 'He's going to kill me, oh goodness what was I thinking. That's the problem, I wasn't thinking...it just happen, oh please say something...the silence is taring me apart!' Doulb D was colt in the reseases of his own mined and only through the windos of is eyes, he looks out at the gingers face and a distinct red hand print on his right cheek. Kevin made up his mind and stepped torwed the trembling wide eye boy. Grab him by the back of his head, pulling off the black hat that covered his raven hair. Kevin grab a hand full, making Doulb D whine in pain and pulled his head forward so hard that thier foreheads clashed, making Edd yelp in pain. Kevin keap a farm hand on the bake of the whineing boy head and stared beeply into he's horrorfide blue eyes. With a scawl that would scare a full grown lion into samition. Scrowing was out of the question, because well it's just wrong. He didn't want to give and make it look like he aproveds of Doulb D's transgressions. So he's going to get even and do the same to Edd, but worse. But when he saw the tears engulfing the scared dorks eyes, makes him feel more gelty then hurt. Kevin soften his glare and lusend his grip, puting his armsar around Edd's head, showing off that he is taller then him. Kevin then did something that absolutely baffled Edd's thoughts, Kevin apologized. Other than the apologiey at the creek, that was different.

"I'm sorry dork, I never should have said that and I was wrong. I need to trust that you know what your doing when it comes to Eddy and his stupid ass sceams". Kevin did feel guilty about what he said, 'Doubl D wouldn't ever be or do anything like that'.

Doulb D was crying even harder now, not out of fear or pain. But self loathing for hitting the ginger that made if life better since they started dating. In tears he begged for Kevin to forgive him "p-please forgave me, I-I'm so sorry I wasn't theanking about my actions and their outcomes. I was so shocked, hurt and angry! Please Kevin, can you ever f-forgave me". Kevin pull his weeping dork in for a kiss to insher him that all was forgiven. But still angry at himself Edd looked down still in tear "I'm not worthy fo-" Kevin put a finger under his chan to lift his head up and forcing a kiss, cuting Edd off. Kevin looked into Edd's eyes and Edd looking right back. The worlds Doulb D was think accidentally escape his sobbing lips and brought the green eyed ginger boy to have the bigesd smile Doulb D has ever seen. "I love you pumpkin" Doulb D realizing what he was thinking escape his tongue, throws is hands over his mouth and backs away. Looking at Kevin's smile made it wors, because he didn't know wether he was smilling because he was happy for finally saying (i love you) or because Kevin was mocking him.

Kevin came closer and Edd moves back some more to the point that the bed pressed against the back of his legs, forcing him to sit down. Kevin then lean down putting is hands on the bed and his face closer to Edd's, forcing Doubl D to lean back. Kevin then looks strait into the dorks eyes and asked with at big toothy smile on his face "when did I become your pumpkin, You know I hate that name". Kevin could help but tease the smaller boy. Fear once more rain through Edd's face turning him a ghostly white. "But comeing frome you, I love it...I love you too". Doulb D could not help but smile, showing that gap off. Which Kevin thoght was his cutest feature.

Kevin grabs the back of his dorks head and kisses him patiently and with a burst of pleasher he feelt Doulb D's tongue fly past his lips and explar it's new surroundings. Double D then pulls Kevin closer calzing him to fall. Kevin lands on top of Doulb D and pulls away, looking into his lovers eyes and hating, but yet pleased with himself for the words that he wisperd into Edd's ear. "I just don't think your ready yet, your hormones are raising frome the fight and I don't want to tack adventige of you, so let's wait". Doulb D was shocked and pleased that Kevin had that much respeked for him, so he just smilled and nodded in delight. The two boy set up and slid further on the bed, Doubl D snuggled between Kevin's legs reading his book, while Kevin plays with Edd's raven hair. He then makes his way to the scar, running his finger from the frunt were it starts on Edd's forehead and to were it ends. Kevin's eyes widens in shake that the scare end at the bass of his neck, befor his shoulders.

Doubl D shockingly doesn't notice this. "Dork?" Kevin puts his hands on Edd's face, making him turn to meet his.

"Yes Kevin is there something you need". He smiled and then frawnd at the look on Kevin's face "what's wrong". Kevin used his thoum to stroke the beginning of the scar, so he doesn't have to ask. Once more Edd's face goes cold, realizes that he's no longer where his beanie and searching for it frantically on the floor. When he finds it, he pulls it over his head and down harder to hide his face. Kevin gets closer to him and remove his hands from the black beanie and pulls it off his head so he could see, not only Edd's face but also the scar.

"Eddward" was the only thing he could get out, once more tuching the scar. Doubl D stomach twisted as he hears his real name.

Doubl D then broke eye contact with the redhead "it's from a accident a long time ago, but I don't wish to talk about it so plea-" he was cut off by Kevin's arms pulling him closer and holding him tite. Kevin didn't even want to think about it, thinking it could have ended up worse. The thought of Doubl D not being around, seeing him smile, and not falling head over heels for him, gave Kevin a sick feeling in his stomach. A image of a toomstone with (R.I.P Eddward Mairen Vincent) on it apered in his head, calzing him to tear up. Doubl D looks up and sees Kevin eyes drowning in his tears, trying to force them back. He leans up and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm Ok pumpkin, I'm here with you and that's all that matters" he smiled, trying to comfort the redhead. "I just don't wish to talk about it, if that's ok with you" Kevin leans down and kisses Edd on his scar and wiggles his way back to his spot, agents the headboard. Doubl D crawls across the bed to his awaiting spot between Kevin legs . Kevin chuckols at the site of the dork starring at him and at his legs. Kevin opens and Edd makes his way bake to his spot, leaning agent Kevin's chest and returning to his book. As Kevin continues to play with is raven black hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THAT'S MY JOB

Two weeks later, it was 5th piread and Doubl D was in swim class. He didn't want to take it, but Kevin made him. After last summer's scare, Kevin wanted Edd to learn how to swim. Doubl D was alone at the pool area, because the rest of the class was misbehaving and draged to the principles office. He was told to stay out of the pool when there's no one present, so he just set with is feet in the water. He was watching the ripples of the water as he moved his feet.

At that moment, a hand reach around and cuped his mouth to muffling his screams. He was then dragged into the near by locker room, where he came face to face with 5 giants from Kevin's football and baseball time. One of the boys held him up by the coler of his shirt he put on while the swim couch was away. The 5 boys looked up and down the thean and frale Doulb D "what the hell does Kevin see in you, your nothing but a weak and pathetic looser and you disgust us, we tried to look passed this, but we just don't care any more. If Kevin comes after us, it'll be five agent one...so we'll take are chances". A fist collided with Doubl D's face and thin his ribs. The boy let him go as he sank to the floor, all 5 boys continued to kick, stomp, punck, and just plain out beat the hell out of the now bleeding beani wearing boy. After they were satisfied with what they did, they stud back and marveled at their work. They left the locker room patting each other on the back and laughing. Doubl D laid there blood pouring from his mouth and nose, bruises tattooing his body in blacks, purples, and blues from his legs to his face. He finally was able to get up and stager his way to the showers, only falling once. He holds himself up by the water knobs and washes the blood from his body, watching it go down the drain.

'I can't tell Kevin...I just can't' the words 5 agents 1 keep playing in his mind. He know Kevin's rage would get the better of him, so Edd feels he needs to protect Kevin. Doubl D washed the dirt and blood off his body and proceeded to his locker, stuffing tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding. He found Kevin's locker and took the green long sleeve hoody that was throne in. He put it on so he could cover the bruises that letter his arms. He sets on the deanch in the locker room for the remainder of the class, to avoid everyone curious eyes. He was happy 5th piread was his last class, so he could just slip out the back doors of the gym and text every one when he gets home. Just then he heard the door to the pool area open and a voice call out to him.

"O-Oh goodness it's K-Kevin" he backed in to the far corner of the locker room, but heard nothing eals. The ball rang and he made his way outside with the hoody on and the hood up. Where he was confronted by the same 5 boys from earlier, mistaking him for Kevin. Seeing that it's not their team captain, but the dweab wearing his hoody. Once more they becomes enraged throwing him up agents the wall. Punching him repeatedly in the face and upper body. A voice screams out to the boys and they dash in different directions, as if they planned it before hand. Doubl D dropped to the ground as the voice came closer, calling out to him, but not him.

"Kevin, Kevin are you ok kid" it was couch McFarland thinking he's team turnd on their capitan. As the couch sets him up and removes the hood, his beep brown eyes widen "ah shit". He knows about Kevin and Doulb D, but doesn't really care. As long as Kevin's grades were up and he came to all the pratises and games, he could not care less about his personal life. "E-Eddward, Eddward come on boy...are you ok, come on look at me" couch was shaking Edd to get a response.

Doubl D finally came to "I'm fine couch McFarland, please do not worry your self over me...I need to be getting home now".

"At least let me tack you home and if you badly hurt, your parince can tack you to the emergency room" couch said offering him a ride. Doubl D nodded and accepted his offer, but his parents are never home. He wasn't about to tell the couch that though. Couch McFarland helped him up and walked him to his car. As they pulled up to Edd's house, couch turnd to him "so what are you going to tell Kevin, Eddward?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to keep my head down and stay out of every ones way, don't worry...I became a custom to it through my years" he told the couch as he excited the car. Couch felt saddened by his words, 'no boy should ever have to say that or feel that way' but there's nothing he could do. Doubl D made it to his door with out collapsing and heard the couches car leave behind him, as he unlocked his frunt door. Finally inside he makes his way to his bedroom, each step sending a constant pain through his body. In his room he sank to the floor, not wanting to get up he thinks about today earliers events.

He hears a knocking at his frunt door, but doesn't want to get up and hopes who evers there would just go away. He then hears the door open and set up in fear, he forget to lock the door behind him. To weak to move, he just sets there as he hears foot steps comeing up the stairs. He can plainly hear that it's three separate sets of feet "oh dear there here to finish the job". Fear ran through his body as the foot steps get closer and turn his bras doorknob. He knows he can't fight back, so he just lays back down accepting his fate and closes his eyes. The three gentleman inter the room and Edd heard Kevin's voice "Dork are you hom-, what the fuck!". Kevin sees Doubl D sprold out on the floor and rushes to him, picking him up and seting him on the bed. Doubl D sees Kevin, Ed, and Eddy looking at him in horror and absolute anger.

"Doubl D who the fuck did this to you!" Eddy is screaming and waving his arms around like a mad man. Ed the big lovable ofe runs to him crying and hugs him, macking him squeak in pain.

"Doubl D you burning up, here let Ed help you". Ed pulls off the green hoody and in the process pulls off his orange shirt that was underneath. The three boys look on at the bruises that letters his body. As the anger grow more intense in the boys, Doubl D just set there looking down at the floor until his body could nolonger take the pain and passes out.

Kevin catches him befor he could hit the floor and lays him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him and leting him sleep. Kevin and the two Eds leave the room to discuss what to do. At the end of thier conversation, they deciding that Kevin would stay and watch over the injured Edd.

By the time Doubl D woke up, it was dark outside. His room a complete black vail. He goes to get up and feels there is something that has a gentle grasp on his hand. Useing his other hand to turn on the light to see, that Kevin was sleeping beside him. Hunched over in his chair and head resting on the bed. Doubl D looks down at the sleeping ginger, removes his red hat and runs his soft peal fingers throw his short red hair. He didn't want to disturbed him, but while trying to get up he whines in pain. "Dork where you going" Kevin hears Edd's whine and lifts his head. The anger has died down and he is much more calm.

"I need to use the restroom, if you would pardon me pumpkin..I'll be back momentarily" Doubl D works up the best smile he can through the pain. Kevin stands up and help Edd to his feet. Between the moans and squeaks, Kevin can feel his blood start to boil. Doubl D see Kevin's face start to become red and stands up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek. Then giveing him a 'pleas don't shoot steam out of your ears' gap tooth smile. Kevin looks down at that smile he loves so much and smiles right back. After Doubl D disappears in to the bathroom the smile leaves his face and he starts theanking on how to approach the situation. To get Doulb D to tell him who, why, and how to dill with the problem.

Doubl D does his dissnes and looks at his body, at all the bruises, the cut on his lip, and the dry blood on his face. He opens the door "Kevin I'm going to bath myself to clean the dirt and blood off".

Kevin goes and gets him some clean chang of close. He goes back to the bathroom door and pulls it open "leave the door open just in case, ok". Doubl D nodes his head and takes the clothes, laying them on the sink. He turns on the water to proceeds with his shower. Kevin walks in to the bathroom and sets on the floor next to the shower door "Dork". Doulb D drops something, showing Kevin that he has his attention "do you love me".

"Oh pumpkin you know I do" Doubl D shuts off the water and sets down on the shower floor next to Kevin, but doesn't slide the door open.

"Then will you tell me who di-" Kevin was cut off.

"Kevin I-I can't"

"And why not!" Kevin is annoyed with being cut off and that Doubl D want tell him anything.

"P-Please don't be mad K-Kevin" the fear can be detected in Edd's voice.

"And why the hell not, some one beats the fuck out of my boyfriend and my boyfriend is protecting who ever it is, how the fuck should I feel!" Kevin has always had a short temper, but he's been trying to manage it for Eddwards sake. Now he is reach is braking pount.

"Kevin I'm not protecting them" Edd throws his hands over his mouth 'he's not going to like that'.

"Them! them more then one them, who the fuck are them damn it, you need to tell me Now!" 'WHAT THE FUCK'

"Please Kevin just let it go please, I don-don't what you to get-" Doubl D starts crying, Kevin stands up grabs his towel and slides the door open raping it around the wet bruised up boy. Kevin can see the exstint of the beating and it afureats him even further. Bruises letters Edd's soft pale skin from frunt, to back, from top, to bottom. Kevin's reden face scars Edd enough to shilding his own face. Bringing him back to when Kevin use to beat him without mercy, when they where younger. He hides his face in fear that Kevin was going to attack him. Kevin see the way his Dork is reacting to his rage and feels a stabbing pain in his chest 'how could he ever think I would hit him'. Remembering there past, Kevin calms himself and the red in his face dies down. He softens his voice "baby I need you to tell me who did this and why, please, let's talk about it ok". He pick Doubl D up and caries him to his bed. "I know your scard that it mite happen again if you tel-"

Kevin was cut off again "I'm not sacred that it mite happen again. Regardless wether or not I tell you, it will happen again and it's just" Doubl D looks down at the floor to avoid Kevin's eyes "it just they said if I tell you, they'll just have to hurt you too. That it's 5 agents 1 and they'll take their chances".

Kevin's eyes lit up with rage "there was fucking 5 of those sons of bitches, I'm going to crack all of their fucking sculs!". Kevin's anger increases "why fucking 5, are they scare you might know fucking kunfu or something".

"That's why I didn't want to tell you anything Kevin, your so hot headed and I don't want you to get hurt. I want be able to live with myself, please just let me protect you".

Kevin grabbed Doubl D by the arms and pulled him face to face with himself "I don't need you to protect me, that's my fucking job!" Kevin was squeezing Edd's arms so tite that Edd wimperd in pain "I protect you, not the other way around. Do you hear me danm it, so give me thier names or I'm going to go to that damn school and beat the fuck out of anyone I think did this. Do I make myself CLEAR!". The last words was more of a bark and scarred Edd to no end.

Doulb D's eyes field up with tears and he pulled away from Kevin's grasp. "I only know one of their names"

Kevin's body relaxed a little "well tell me and I'll go from there".

"If I tell you what would it solve" Edd's voice was hollow, as if the gap tooth boy that Kevin loved, was no longer there.

"I have to avenge you" Kevin's voice softened and saddened at he hollowness in Edd's voice.

"And then what...it want stop, it never stops" Doubl D continues to stair at the floor.

"Danm it, I will make it stop!" Kevin's rage has never been so high and it's taking everything Kevin has not to act on it.

"And get badly hurt in the process" Doubl D is trimming with the thought of a badly beaten Kevin.

"So what's you point, what if I get hurt. It's not like it's never happend befor" Kevin really doesn't care about geting hurt, for Edd, it's worth it.

"The point is that you going to get yourself hurt and for what, Me, what am I but a "weak and pathetic looser" and not a good enough reason to get hurt over"

Kevin is doing every thing in his power not to slap the hell out of the wet, bruised up boy. Doubl D heard something and looks up. Kevin is gritting his teath and stairing at him with that same look that he seen when he slaped him. He quikly looks back down and scoot away. Kevin lifts his hand and Edd flinches moving back so far that he falls off the edge of the bed. Kevin's to the point that he's so angry that he's calm, wich is a terrifying state for some to be in. It like being so mentally unstable that your sain, a trully terrifying state. Kevin get down and behind Doubl D, raping his arms around him. Doubl D is so scared that this hole body is shaiking and his stomach is twisting. Kevin's voice is calm, but sent a ice cold chill down Edd's spine "Eddward Vincent your to tell me the name you know. Also, if you ever talk like that about you self again, I will do much wors to you then what they did" Edd's heart is beating a million miles a minute, the intelligent way Kevin spoke made him sick with fear "I will not repeat this again, so you better not forget it...do I make...myself...clear".

"Y-Yes K-Kevin" Doulb D feels that he's about to pass out and he tryed to get up, but was pulled back. "Johnny and 4 others" Doubl D quickly answers scared, crying, and staring at the floor as the anger in Kevin rises even more.

"So 5 fucking guys from my team did this to you" Kevin stood up and proceeded towards the door. "Don't you worry about it any more, I'll beat the hell out of all of them and they'll never bother you again, ok Dor-" Kevin looks down at Edd who has not once looked at him for the last 10 minutes.

Kevin squats down beside him "Dork I love you and I need to do this, today is Thursday so your missing school tomorrow. No if's, and's, or but's and you can have the weekend to recover. Your friends and me will be over to check on you, I'll be fine ok?" he gave Edd the beast smile he could congour up over the anger. He gives Doubl D a beep and farewell passionate kiss, and leaves. Doubl D lays down and cries himself to sleep on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: WELL YOU KNOW WHAY WE'RE GOING TO DO

It's Friday and Kevin is walking across the football field with his best friend Nat on his left, Eddy, and Ed on his right. Strait ahead was 4 guy and Johnny talking and carrying on. Kevin told Nat about the situation and Nat also being Doubl D's friend, really pissed him off. Eddy and Ed confronted Kevin about today, after over hearing Kevin and Nat's conversation about the 5 guys. They wanted in on it, instead of 2 agent 5 it will be 4 agent 5 making the odds of kicking there asses better. But with Ed's strainth it's more like 6 agent 5. As they approach the laughing and joking boys, Kevin growls at his friends "Johnny's mine".

"Hey fuck heads, so what, do you get off on beating on some one smaller then you. That can't even fucking fight back or are you guys just pussies and don't want to fight me!". Kevin growls at them "well today my (friends!) and I are going to spaink your asses and leave you crying like little bitchs you all are!".

"Look Kevin, me and the guys are just so sorry about what we done and wanted to apologize to Doulb D, but he wasn't at school" Johnny explain with a mocking look on his face.

"Bull shit and your lips are not worthy enough for his name, so never say it again...gat that dick bag" Kevin's anger level rises after hearing his mocking lie.

"Look Kevin...we did it for you, we thought if you can see how weak and pathetic he is, you would forget about him and came back to us, your team" Johnny is lieing through his teeth and telling the truth at the same time. No, the trough is that he hates faggets and he doesn't want his capitan to be one.

"What the fuck ever you lieing sack of shit and your the son of a bitch that put those words in his head" Kevin is geting more and more pissed of by the secant.

"Your just a bunch of dullies and I don't like nun of you all!" Ed screamed at the other boys with terrifying range. Eddy wasn't sure about bringing him, but when Ed is mad you better stay out of his way. Because when Ed is mad he is, really mad.

Kevin starts geting closer, with his friends right beside him. Kevin is now face to face with Johnny "any last (lies) you mouth breathing dick monkey".

Johnny looked over to the bleachers, at his long time friend Plank. A 12 inch board with two eyes and a mouth drawn on it with crayon. "Plank says shut the fuck up!" Johnny takes a swing at Kevin, colliding with his left cheek. Kevin rairs back and throws his fist in to Johnnys stomach, calzing him to double over in pain. He not the picher and quarterback for nothing.

Nat is fighting one of the other boys, Nat has been Kevin's beast friend since 7th grade and they always has each others back. Nat was picked on for is teal hair and for being Penn. Kevin put a stop to it, so they've been close ever since. Nat is the first person he told about Doubl D. Nat stud beside him, but Nat also comfiest that he was jealous. Because, he had his eye on the gap tooth boy himself, but wouldn't dream of stainding in the way of his frainds happiness. Nat swings his right fist and collided with the other boys lips calzing them to split and bleed. The other boy fist colides with Nat's eye, where it will eventually bruise.

Eddy is fight the tallest of the group, punching him in the stomach and ribs. Eddy is one of Doubl D's beast friend's and they've nown each other since Doubl D movie in down the street with his parents, at the age of 4. Eddy is short, but clever in some ways and Kevin never liked him. But Kevin tolerates him for Doubl D's sake. He always has a scheme up his sleeve to try an make some money. Doubl D has helped him with every one, because he could never tell his friend no. A fist flies at Eddy's face, but he was able to move in time.

Ed is taking two boys on at once and he is having no problems. He is throwing them around like rag dalls. They may get a hit in here and there, but not that often. Ed is the most lovable guy you will ever know. He is taller than ever one and even strong, but still as sweet as could be. He loves Doubl D and in seeing what these boys did to him, sent him in to scary rage. Ed throws one of the boys off his back as another punches him in the chest.

The fight goes on for it seems like hours and their not going to stop, untill the last man is stainding. Johnny is the last to fall as Kevin towers over him. Ed is seting on the two boys he was fighting and laughing at them "shouldn't have touched Doubl D, you bullies". Eddy kicked the taller boy who he was fight in the ribs to make sure he was going to stay down. Nat stud there with his hands on his hips and one leg on the boys back, looking up in a heroic pose. Kevin walks over to the bleachers and grabs Plank, bringing it over to Johnny. Johnny looked up and saw Kevin holding Plank above is knee "nooooo!" a blood curling scream can from Johnny's blood socked mouth.

A hand lands on Kevin's shoulder "Kev don't, let's just leave now ok, we did what we set out to do" Nat was standing behind Kevin, but looking at the wood huvering over his knee. Johnny clearly has a problem, a problem he's had for a long time. If Kevin was to destroy the only thing that contains his problem, he might lost it.

Kevin grabs Johnny by the collar and pulls him close and growls "if you ever fucking look, tuch, or even think about my Dork, I will throw your precious Plank in my wood chipper". Kevin let's go and throws Plank on the ground in front of Johnny and walks away as his friends follow. Leave the boys on the grown and Johnny in the fetal position, raped around Plank.

All four boys march on to Doubl D's house, because some one needed to look in on him. But since they were all together, they figured they'll hang out with him. Kevin reaches the house first and knocks on the door, a weak and bruised up Edd opens the door. "Hey Dor-" Kevin was cut of by Doubl D rushing out and raping his arms around Kevin's weast and bearing his tear socked face in his chest. "It's ok Dork, we're fine and you don't have to worry about Johnny and the others any more". Kevin spoke in a soft, calm voice and kissed Edd on his black beanie hard enough to reach his head.

Doubl D let's go and walks inside as the rest of the boys follow "p-please remove your s-shoes" he called behind him in a hollow voice and headed up to his room. Each step was painfull for him and the other boys. Doubl D steps in to his room and sets down on his bed, still staring at the floor. Not wanting to see the other boys injury, ashamed for not fighting his own battles. Eddy and Ed set on the floor across the room leaning agents the wall. Nat sat on the floor with his back agents the door and Kevin set on the floor, sliding his way between Doubl D's legs and resting his head on Edd's knee.

The boys set in silence for a while befor Ed broke the silence "we womp the tar out of them Doubl D" Ed is grining ear to ear.

Doubl D don't say nothing, but gets up and walks to the bathroom and bringing back a first aid kit. "T-Thank you all for what you've d-done and if you need any first aid care. I will be more than happy to give it to you" Doubl D speaks in a soft voice and keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"I would love for you to give me first aid Double Adorable" Nat gesture to his chest while lifting up his shirt. Kevin gesturs to Nat and to the other two to leave. "Nah cutie, me and the Eds have to get going, but maybe tomorrow or next weekend we should get together and hang out, all of us" Nat gets up and gesturs to the Eds to get up to.

"A-Are you sure you don't need first aid Nathan? Eddy? Ed?" Doulb D doesn't want to make eye contact with them, but still want to help and sanitize they're injuries.

"No sock head, we'll see you later" Eddy grabs Ed by the arm and leads him to the door.

"Ok" he looks up at the boys while they were leaving and gat a good look at there faces and arm, making him feel even wors.

Doubl D and Kevin hears the frontdoor shut and Kevin tryes to get up, but is held down by a soft slender hand. Doubl D gets on his knees in frunt of Kevin and opens his first aid kit. Kevin tries to softly pushes his hand away, but Edd grabs hold of Kevin's hands and forcefully pushes them down to the floor. Edd starts wiping the blood from Kevin's nose and lips. Kevin looked at the sadden boy and smiled "hey Dork, who said you get to be my doctor". Double D just keep cleaning the wounds with out saying a word. Kevin once more grabbed him by the rist and didn't aloe himself to be forced away. Kevin looked in his eyes "Eddward". The use of his name sent shivers down his spine. He doesn't use it often, but he knows to listen when Kevin does. "Look I know your upset with me for beating the hell out of thoes ass holes. But if I didn't, they just would have hurt you again and if they did that I wouldn't be able to live with my self. You don't have to worry about them any more, everything is going to be ok" Kevin uses his thumb to wipe away the tear that's making its way to Edd's cheek.

"D-Do you honestly think I care ab-bout th-them" Doubl D's face is turning red with frustration "your fucking stuped!". Kevin looked at the angry boy in total surprise, he has never in all his years known Doubl D to cours. Doubl D's crying gat stronger "th-th-the hole p-poin was for you and a-any others from g-geting h-hurt. D-d-danm it K-Kevin!". Doubl D grabbed Kevin by the caler pulling his face close "now look at y-you and our f-friends. That is what I wanted to a-avoid, now your hurt and their hurt. How am I-I supposed to live w-with that!". He let go and sat back on his knees staring down at the floor, but quickly looked up in shock win he heard laughter. "Damn Dork, who know you can be so mad, expescially mad enough to say fuck and danm. You actually scared the hell out of me" Kevin opened his legs, grabbing Edd and pulled him closer. Doubl D was trying to get away, mad that Kevin was mocking him. Even in Kevin's weaken condition he was still strong enough to hold Edd close. Kevin waited for him to stop squirming and spoke in a soft clear voice "hey look.." Kevin poses for a moment to find the right words "me and the guys had to do this for you. Even if I didn't do it, they would have and 4 agents 5 is better then 3, 2, or 1 agent 5..". Kevin stoped to loosen his grip expecting Edd to back away, but Edd didn't move "just think if Eddy went alon or Ed or Nat or even me, think about what would have happened". Doubl D buried his face in Kevin's chest not wanting to think about that. "Danm it Dork I love you and they love you and if this happens again, well you know what we're going to do! Wether you like it or not" Kevin kissed Edd on his forehead and smils "besides, now I know how angry you can be and that's fucking scary. I know you would have done the samething, my feisty dork".

Doubl D is smilling now "you know what? Your right or at least try" he looks up at Kevin. There has been times Doubl D has seeked revenge for Ed and Eddy in his yunger years, mainly against Kevin. Kevin leans down and kisses Edd's pink swollen lips and each of them in pain, but just doesn't care. It's worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: NEVER LEAVE

Two months until graduation and things are in motion, final exams are being taken, and collages are being chosen. But to day was going to be a grate day, a most delightful smile has not yet left Doulb D's face. He was so happy and no one now why. Whispers where sarounding him, wundering why he has that smile. Could it be he pass all his teast or did he alread get accepted into a college or 2 or 3. Only Doulb D knows why and was going to show Kevin tonight. 'Kevin is coming over, so I need to get there befor he does and have everything ready for his arrival. He is going to be so pleased I can't wait t-'. Double D's train of thought was broke by the sound of Kevin's voice, a voice he knows he can't live with out. Kevin ran up to Edd and put a arm around his head and planted a kiss on he's black and two white stripe beanie. "Hey dork, I'v gat some grate nows today" Kevin then held out a teast paper that had a B+ on it.

Edd grabes it and his eyes went wide. "I'm so fucking proud of you" Edd's hand flow to his mouth, despleased with himself for cursing in school. Kevin laughed hared then ever, because he has never heard Doubl D curs in school befor and was pleased that he can make him do so.

"Well I'm happy that your so proud of me, but I would have never gotten that scowr if you wasn't there to tutor me. So thanks babe, for everything" Kevin said with a thankful look on his face. "Doulb Dork your the best, I have to go now see you latter" Kevin touck his paper and hurry no to his next class and Doulb D was still smilling on.

The last bell rang and Doulb D hearied on home as fast as his long sleander legs could care him. Doubl D then cleans the house top to bottom, if there was ever anything to clean. His parents wasn't going to be home untill graduation and Doulb D couldn't be happer for parents comeing home after 4 months. Kevin was going to spind the hole weekend over and his smile grow as he thought about it. "The frigerator is stoked and there are pleanty of bord games to play and movies to watch" Edd said to himself and all he has to do is wait for Kevin to arrive.

Two hours has passed and Doulb D becomes terribly worried that something has happened to Kevin. "Did he get into some trubol at school so he had to stay lat, did he get pulled over for driving his motorcycle too fast, or did he-" Doubl D poulsed in terror "did he have a reack". Wright when Doulb D was about to leave to look for Kevin, he opand the door to see Kevin geting off his bicycle. A bike that Double D hasn't seen in years and sighs in relief.

"Sorry I'm late baby, my motorcycle broke down. So I had to push it all the way to the mechanics garage and they still had my old bike there. I gave it to them when my transmission was shot, as a down payment for the transmission repair" Kevin said geting off his old bike.

Doulb D rain to him almost in tear "why didn't you just call me, I was so worried that's something horrible has happened to you".

Kevin smiled "you were worried about me, such a dork".

Doulb D blushes and looks at the ground feeling as if Kevin didn't even care about his feeling "yes I was worried about you, why wouldn't I be, please come in and reamove your shoes". Kevin inters, removing his shoes and relizing that he has upset Doubl D.

Kevin then takes him in his arm "I'm sorry dork, my phone died because I forgot to charge it last night and I didn't mean to upset you. I just think it's adorable how you worrie about me, so thank you for being you". Unable to stay mad, Doulb D gives Kevin a passionate kiss, as to say he is forgiven.

Doulb D is once more existed that Kevin came over. Immediately telling him everything there is to do, everything that he has prepared for there gloria's weekend. Kevin's watching him run around the room to each thing that he has prepared for them. Kevin then walks over to the couch and plops down, grabing the excited dork by the arm as he was passing by "there is one thing I want to do right now" 'well theres is another thing, being a boy of 18 now, but I'm not about to ask' "is to have something cold to drink, a movie, and my babe snuggled up next to me". Edd smiled and went in to the kitchen to get some sodas, while Kevin put in a scary movie. Doulb D returned with sodas and popcorn, but befor he could even sit down there was banging at the door. It was Eddy banging and screaming that he had some work for Edd to do. Eddy is wanting help with another sceam this weekend, that would most probably fail. Doubl D looks at Kevin and see that he is in no way pleased in Eddy's arrival and sits down. Kevin looks at Doubl D and see that he is smilling, knowing ecactly what he wanted. Kevin then gets up and walks over to the banging door. He opens it to see Eddy looking up at him in fear. Kevin leans down to look the short twerp in the eyes "Doulb D's not home at the moment do not leave a message after the beep, goodbye". Kevin shuts the door and returns to his spot on the couch beside his giggling dork, puting his arm around him and presing play.

After two movies, three boardgames, and dinner, it was now 12:45 and time for bed. Kevin couldn't wait to hold Doubl D in his arms while they sleep, but there was much more he wanted from him. During a scary part of the movie Doulb D jumped and throwing his hand down to grab Kevin for comfort, while doing so he grabs Kevin's inner thigh. Knuckles grasing his crotch, calzing Kevin to become a over flowing mass of hormones. But he contaned himself, even though he wanted to grab the small Dork and take avonage of him.

"Are you ready for bed" Doubl D inquired, yawning and breaking Kevin's train of thought.

They headed up stars to Doulb D's room "if your still scared from the movie, just reamimber that I'm here to keep that nasty old boogeyman way" Kevin said chuckling at the name boogeyman.

"If your protecting me, then who's protecting you pum-pkin" Edd said in a mocking voice.

Kevin grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around to look him in his widen blue eye "I'm here to protect you, that's my job. I don't need any one to protect me, not even you. As long as your safe, that is the most important thing to me".

"Kevin, ok I get it...but there no such thing as the boogeyman, so I think I'm fine at the moment. Don't be so dramatic, I was just joking" Doulb D gives Kevin a quike kiss on the forehead, something he has never been able to do standing, seeing how he is much smaller then Kevin. As they reached the bedroom Kevin starts to strip in to his boxers and tank top, while Doubl D proceeds to take a shower. Kevin is staring at the open door listening to the water hit Edd's bare skin 'damn, what is he doing to me, I thin-'. The water turns of and Doulb D is standing in frunt of the door, wearing nothing but a damp towel. Hair and body still driping, he oveasley didn't dry of every well. Kevin is staring at the now driping wet boy that's stands infrunt of the eliminating doorway. Double D's face has this smirk that Kevin had never seen befor 'damn it, he had this hole thing plaind frome the start, grabbing my leg and leaving the door open, he wanted me to look, that sneaky little shit'. Doubl D walks over to the bed were Kevin is laying, perched on his elbows looking at him with wide green eyes. "Dork what... what are you doing" Kevin is now looking up at the driping boy.

"I don't want to wait any more, I'm ready, so I hope you are?" Doubl D said through his mischievous grin. He gets on top of Kevin still wearing his tawel, bends down and proceeds to kissing and biting his lower lip. Then he works his way down to Kevin's neck. The redhead is now mouning and panting, wanting more with ever nibbol that Edd gives him. Kevin then grabs Doulb D and turns him over swiching plases with the small Dork. Kevin starts to repeat Doulb D's actions of biting and kissing, then runs his hand down the boys slander frame to his inner thie. Doubl D's moaning, painting, and the squirming of his body make Kevin's dick rock hard.

Doulb D is now acking for relief "Kevin pl-please I want it, I want you to fuck me". Kevin now harder then ever, feels that if his boxers get any tighter his dick would rip through. Kevin licks his fingers and slides one in to Edd's tight insurance, colsin Edd to gasp in pine and moan in pleasure. Kevin is watching his lovers face and is causing him to grown with every thrust of his finger. Kevin then inserts another finger, wigoling around to find Edd prostate. "K-Kevin please I want y-you, I want more".

Kevin smiles at the naughty words "Ok my kinky little dork, but I need it wet frist".

Doulb D pushes Kevin off of him, wich was easier, when Kevin is more then willing. Doulb D proceeds to kissing and nibboling at Kevin's sculpted chest and abs, working his way down to lick Kevin's harden member. Edd pulls off Kevin's boxers and starts licking from the bottom of the erections and up to the tip. Doubl D then puts his lips around the top and works his way down. Kevin is now moaning and arching his back in absolot pleasher. Puting one hand on the back of Edd's head so he can august the speed of Doubl D's bobbing head. Doubl D watch a lot of porn the night befor. So he would know how to pleasher Kevin without hurting him with his teeth and learned a couple of other things. Moving and twirling his tung around the tip and the shaft of Kevin's throbbing dick. Kevin can feeling a warm burning sensation in his abdomen and pushes Doubl D off seting up, fliping himself to lay directly on top of Edd. Spreading Doulb D's leg, puting one leg over is shoulder and the other under his arm. He lines himself up to Edd's hole and jently inserts himself. Edd feels this shocking wave of pain and pleasure run throgh out his teangoling body. Kevin notices the pain is his lovers face and waits for a moment. Doubl D is now whining and wempering "Kevin I beg of you, please don't stop I'm not a wimp, I can tack it". Kevin smiles and starts thrusting slowly untill he thinks the smaller boy can handle the rest. Kevin's thrusting and moaning sends Edd into a squirming fit "am I hurting you".

Kevin stops thrusting "No no don't stop I'm fine, it feels amazing" Doulb D whined, it being his first time, he's taking it like a chaimp. Kevin starts thrusting again a little faster this time. "Faster" Doubl D inquired moaning, arching his back, and biting his lower lip. Kevin then grabs Doulb D harden member and starts to stock it to mach the thrusts of his own body. Doubl D gasped at the sudden chang and starts feel the warm burning sensation in his abdomen and could no longer hold it back, cuming on Kevin's chested and on himself. Kevin feels the warm substance hit him and looks down to see the orgasming face below him and thrusts harder. Seeing the boys face turned red, eyes closed tight, and biting his lower lip with that gap tooth smile brings that burning warmth back. With two vegras thrusts Kevin ejakilats inside Edd's throbing heat. Kevin then pulls out slowly and lens down to kiss the dork on his swolen pink lips "I think I'm going to take me one of thoghs showers now" Kevin said chuckling.

He turns on the water and steps in, then Kevin feels two hands running along his waist and a body prested up against his back. Kevin washes the soap of his face and turns around to see Edd baring his head into his chest. "Your not going to get all cleangy on me, are you dork" Kevin said chuckling and raping his arms around the small boy not really careing, he likes that Doubl D is so close to him.

Doubl D looks up at him "Kevin, I just want to take advantage of this weekend, so don't call it being cleangy. If you want me to stay way from you after this weekend, for a few days to prove it to you, I will".

Kevin then takes Doubl D by the shoulders and looks down angrily at the smaller boy "if you ever do that or even think about that again I will pound you into a find dust, do I make myself clear".

Doubl D then gave Kevin the most kinky smirk that he could "yes sir".

Kevin couldn't help but smile "dork I'm sirius".

"I know, but instead of you pounding me later. How's about you pound me now" Doubl D saying while still looking at his pumpkin, who's face is now flushed and not knowing what to say. He's use to being in control, but now he has no clue.

"D-Dork come on I'm trying to-" Kevin was cut off by Doubl D's tongue twirling around his right nipple. He starts to lick and suck the water that is streaming down it. Kevin's back is against the wall, groaning in his throat and his member now flaccid. Doubl D then takes Kevin by the shoulders and pulled him down to his knees. Kevin is looking up at the slender, but now dominating dork "what do yo-" Kevin was once more cut off. Doulb D pulls Kevin's head forward and shoved is erections in to his speaking mouth.

"You talk to much pumpkin, now suck" Doubl D says grabbing the back of Kevin's red hair to control the speed. Kevin becomes tund on by the faked that he was put in the place of the sumisef, dominated by the smaller and weaker dork. If Doulb D only know that all he had to do, was be more like this more often, Kevin wood bow to his every sexual desire that Edd could ever imagine. Doulb D starts bucking into Kevin's throght, throwing his head back and absolute pleasure. Double D pushes Kevin's head aginst the wall to keep it in place and starts to thrust in and out of Kevin's mouth "you like me fucking you mouth don't you, you slut" Feeling the same warmth from befor "d-do you like to be my s-slut, well do you". Hearing Doubl D talk dirty to him reactivate Kevin's erections. Doubl D is so close to his climax and thrusts himself deeper into the redheads mouth ejaculating down his throat. He then watches Kevin's lips while he pulled his member from his mouth slowly, Kevin still licking it on the way out. His favorite part was when it pulled down on Kevin's lower lip and watching his lip pop back up with a (POP). "That's a good pumpkin" Doubl D preapars to leave and Kevin catches him by the hand, geting up and pushing Edd's chest agents the wall, nibble and kiss at his neck. He then used his foot to spread Doulb D feet and ajusted himself to line up with Edd's hole and inserts his raging erection. Thrusting and lifting Edd's body up the wall, moans and panting filled the bathroom.

"Come on dork talk dirty to me, c-come on b-babe I like it" Kevin thrusts more roughly to hear the smaller boy whine.

"Y-Your nothing but a s-slut pump-pump-pumpkin" Doulb D's words were geting to rough to hear though all the panting.

"What's that dork, I d-didn't quite catch t-that" Kevin chuckling and increasing this thrusts.

"Harder pumpkin h-h-harder, fuck me harder" Doulb D now throwing his body agents Kevin's erection. Kevin, is feeling his climax coming and thrusts harder and harder. "FUCK me pumpkin, FUCK ME!" Doubl D leans back puting his hands around Kevin's neck and Kevin raping his arms around Doulb D's hips thrusting him down on his throbbing erection harder than ever, climaxing inside the painting dork. Feeling the pleasher screaming throughout his body, still moving Edd on his cock to keep the orgasm going as long as it can. Kevin pulls out and Doubl D nearly false to his knees. Kevin catches him and helps him to steddy himself. Doubl D washes himself off and makes his way to the bed waiting on Kevin to join him. Kevin now clean, tucks himself under the covers with his dork, raping one arm around him and the other under his head.

Doubl D is know fast asleep and Kevin watches the sleeping boy and smiles "never leave me please, with out you I am nothing, I love you Eddward, my adorable dork". Kevin kisses him on the forehead, closes his eyes and drifts off in a peaceful sleep as well.

"I love you too Kevin, my pumpkin".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Where My Ring

Two weeks untill graduation and Kevin is geting ready to do something really stooped. Nat thinks it's cute, but still stooped "dude honestly this's your big plain? Don't get me wrong, its adorable. But your going to college and your still young...don't be...wall...a dumb ass".

"For one don't call me a dumb ass and two I think it's time, I'm not asking him to fucking merry me..'yet'..just to wear my ring, it's not that bad" Kevin looks at his class ring and wonders if it would even fit, size 10 and custome made. With a motorcycle and baseball cap on one side, a cactus and a black beanie with two sliver stripes down the side on the other, a half green and blue stone, and a sliver band covering the seam of the two stones, with words in the middle (KB & EV). He drow out the dezine for the ring himself, every little thing. All the way down to the label on the cactus pot that says (JIM).

"But dude your going to Florida State and Doubl D is going to Harvard medical school that's a long...long distance relationship don't you think". Nat looks at Kevin, knowing he would give up everything for Doubl D and then hears what he already know was going to happen.

"I know man that's why I'm not going to go, I can find a job and going were ever he goings" Kevin was confident in his plan. "Or at least find another college close to his".

But Kevin didn't know that Doulb D heard every word, he didn't mean to ease drop. He was on his way to find Kevin when he head him and Nat talking, but he did miss the beginning about the ring and the end. Doulb D walks way and heads home to contemplate on what to do. After 3 hours of fighting with himself, Doubl D reached the only conclusion he can think of so Kevin can go to college. He feels that this is the only way, so Kevin doesn't have to give up his life and his dreams. Doulb D falls to his knees cry not wanting to go though with it, but he feels that he has to for Kevin. He loves Kevin to much for him to give up everuthing he worked for, to go to the college he as always wanted to go to since a child. Doubl D feels like he is dying inside and wanting another solution to fall into is lap, but this is the only solution he can think of. He is then startled by the sound of his doorbell and goes down stairs to see who it is, but in his gut he knows. Doubl D opens the door to see Kevin smilling at him and Edd is unable to dring one to his face.

"Hey Doubl Dork what's the matter" Kevin being concerned about him is makes him feel worse.

Doubl D fight his tears back and only says 5 words "I'm sorry Kevin, it's over" and shuts the door. Doubl D runs up to his room closes his door and falls agent it cry. He feels close to passing out, while listening to the door banging and his phone ring makes him cry even harder. The next two weeks are horrible ducking, dodging, and trying to avoid Kevin no matter the cost.

Its graduation day and he feels this burning and stinging sensation in his stomach, but pushes it to the side as just nerves. Looking into the crowd for his parents and feels a pain in his heart, because they were not there. Kevin was also looking for them and when he noticed they wasn't there he looked to Doubl D and saw a tear fall down his face as he hung his head in disappointment. All he wanted to do was to hold him and comfort him. When the ceremony started and the introductions was done, it was time for the valedictorians speech. Doubl D walked up to the podium forcing a smile and looking out into the audience, not one face was for him. "Faimly, friend, and my fellow classmates. They may say this is the end, but no this is just the beginning. The beginning of the rest of are lifes, the beginning of are futures. There is nothing that can possibly staind in your way, as long as you remain headstrong. To take the knowledge" Edd here's groaning coming from his classmates, think he's going to go on about learning "from our pasts and use it in are fuchers. Not just from books, but form our friend that stand by our side, our loved ones that help comfort us in time of need, tryed and failed relationships or for some continuing relationships" that sent a stinging sensation through Kevin and Doubl D's hearts "and our teachers that are more of a parental figure to some then others, that wants nothing more than to see you succeed. I wish for all of you and my classmates the beast of fuchers, congratulations and thank you". The audience applaud and Doubl D tuch his set, locking eyes with Kevin for a secant or two.

Kevin never was mad about the brake up, because he knew there has to be good reason. He wasn't going to let his timper drive Edd even farther away. He had a plain to get him alone and finally finde out, why Edd broke up with him. When it was over Kevin looked for Doubl D, wanting to keep a eye on him so he can begin his plan. Doubl D didn't notice him or even his friends calling to him, he just kept walking towards the doors of the auditorium that says exit. Kevin runs after him not wanting to lose sight. Doubl D keeps walking and holding his stomach, still feeling that pain. Doubl D felt his wrist being pulled on and turns around to see Kevin. Doubl D tries to get out of his grasp to run, but is held tite and was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry you parents didn't show up Dor- Doubl D, but please don't run away from people that love you and are here for you" Kevin didn't want to let go of him. He miss being close to his Dork, but let him go anyways so he can look into his summer sky eyes. Doubl D feels sick and runs to a tree that's nearby and vomits up blood. Kevin was rubing Edd's back wile he was vomiting and sees the blood

"DUDE! I'm taking you to the hospital right know". Kevin grabs Edd by the hand and starts to walk back the school where his motorcycle is.

Doubl D stands up to object "I'm fine Ke-" and pases out, Kevin almost wasn't able to catch him in time.

Kevin see a car driving by and flages it down, thankful it stops and that it was Eddy. Eddy gets out of the car and runs to them "what the hell happen! what the fuck did you do to him jughead".

"Nothing just get the door, we have to take him to the hospital NOW!" Eddy get the back door and Kevin puts Edd in and get in with him, laying Edd head on his lap.

At the hospital, they we're trying to get Doubl D stabilized so they can run test. Kevin and Eddy were waiting in the waiting room for any news. Eddy looks at Kevin seeing the worry and concern in his face "I'm sorry for earlier men, you know, for accusing you of hurting him".

Kevin looks at Eddy "it's ok, please can you tell me why he left me, why did he drake up with me".

Eddy looked down at the floor "look I told him he was stuped for braking up with you, yes that's right..me. But he over heard you talking to Nat about not going to college. That you were just going to follow him every were. Dude, you should have known that he wasing going to let that happen. I mean come on he thinks that education is more important then anything, even him. He didn't want you to give up you dreams for him".

"That fucking stuped" Kevin was mad at the fakt, that's all it was this hole time.

Eddy looks at his anger "I know men, don't get mad at me" and throws his hands up in defense.

Right then the Dr entered the room and both boys staind. "How is he, what going on" Kevin panicked voice alert the Dr of his concerns.

"Well, he is stable and he is on a IV for the time being, he had a massive allser in his stomach, that a boy of his age should not have had. These kinds of allsers develop over a large amount of time, it's shocking to say the least.. The allser ruptured and started bleeding in to his belly. We were able to control the bleeding, but he is going to need plenty of bed rest and no stress. You two can go see him now if you like, room 212" the Dr leaves Kevin and Eddy behind him.

Eddy looks over at Kevin, his head was down, his face a brite red, and tears running down his cheeks, hitting the blue tiled floor. Eddy felt like he should do something to insure Kevin that Double D is going to be ok. "Look Kevin you can go and see him, I'm going to head home, my mom's bean blowing up my phone, keep me informed ok" Eddy pats Kevin on the back and walks off. Kevin watches the shorter teen walk away and turn the corner out of site. Kevin wipes his face and makes his way to Edd's room, trying to find a way to talk to him without stressing him out like the Dr said. Kevin stands in frunt of room 212, scared to walk in and see someone he loves so much in such a stait. He reaches for the handle and pushes the door open, looking at the small and frail Doubl D laying in his bed, sleeping and looking like a angel as always. Doubl D opens his eyes to see Kevin standing by the door and tears runing down his freckle face.

"Kevin, I'm sorry" Is the only words that comes to Edd mind.

"It's ok babe I'm right here" Kevin doesn't care about sorries, he just wants his dork back and to be ok.

"How can you not hate me!" 'How can he not, even I hate me'

Kevin chuckled 'hate the love of my life, no chains' "because I love you dork"

Doubl D's eyes swell up with tears "ca-can w-we pleas-se be to-to-togather" 'please say yes, please, but I'm following you, it's all ready doun, so please please say yes'

"That's all I'v ever wanted, your my dream come true, you Dork" 'It's about damn time'

"I love you Kevin"

"I love you to Dork, now will you finally where my ring, I'v been dieing to give it to you".


End file.
